


The Hunting Party

by EternalShipper



Series: By Order of The King... [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Isabelleisasweetmurderbaby, Misogyny, bamf!femalecharacters, itwasmeanttobejustpornandthenplothappened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: During a hunting trip, there's an attempt against the Dauphin and Athos finds something more about his wife





	1. Chapter 1

The King had been planning the hunting trip for months. The whole thing was meant to last a week and every single detail had been planned. The Queen and her party would have places to visit, the Musketeers would be able to train and his favorites could join him in hunting. The King had even planned the locations of each tent and bonfire, and, who’d group with who, who’d escort who.

Three days in Treville couldn’t take it anymore. He missed the streets of Paris, the noise, the violence. All he wanted was to go home or to get some action.  
By the end of the day, his wishes left him feeling guilty.

It was the end of the afternoon. The day hunting had been extremely successful, the King was in high spirits, alcohol and merriment dancing around camp.

Twilight danced across the sky when a scream for help approached, followed by a slightly battered Constance on horseback.

D’artagnan ran to her. “I don’t have time for your fussing! The Queen needs help. We were attacked. I can take you there!”

Time paused.

“GET TO IT!” she screeched and in minutes the men are on their horses, ready to follow.

“Madame Bonacieux,” the king calls “was La Contesse with them?”

“Yes your majesty” she bows her head “I was sent for help”

“Izzie is with them” the king mumbles to himself “they’ll be safe as long as Izzie is with them”


	2. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and Isabelle are not together after all

The queen held to the tree for dear life when she heard voices calling for her and the Contesse.

 

“Constance!” she calls “I’m here!”

 

The other woman looks up. “How did you get up there?”

 

“Lady Isabelle”

 

Before either woman knows it Aramis is climbing to the Queen. “Are you… are those leggings?” the musketeer looks between the clothing and the Queen flabbergasted.

 

She gives him a look and he releases the bindings, helping her down.

 

“I hurt my ankle.” She directs herself to Athos and Treville when she reaches the ground, Aramis’ arms still around her. “They took the Dauphin. Lady Isabelle said she could track them.”

 

Not for the first time, Athos wonders about his wife, her many skills and secrets.

 

“Constance, D’artagnan and I will take the men and escort the Queen back. Aramis, Porthos, and Athos will go after the Dauphin. We’ll send backup once the King and Queen are safe and secured.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Isabelle smiled on the inside, trying to look like a frightened rabbit on the outside.

 

She had gotten herself captured, pretending to be the Dauphin’s governess. The men had promptly thrown the wailing child at her, placing them both in a horse, along with one of their soldiers.

 

All she needed now was a plan. And a weapon.In the meantime, she’d leave crumbs for the Musketeers to follow. It seemed to be in luck that her boots tended to slip when worn without leggings.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

They had ridden the entire night and following day but had finally stopped to camp on a clearing for the second night, and Isabelle was sure by now they were asleep. They had left one single guard on patrol, and, if her wits did not fail her it took him a bit over two minutes to complete each round. Which meant that if she could sneak into the woods with the Dauphin they should be able to escape. Maybe.

 

Every few minutes she pretended to turn in her sleep, the child hugged to her chest. When she was close enough to the trees, she waited for the patrolman to pass. The two minutes allotted by the rounds would have to be enough, as there were too many men to fight single-handed. As quickly and silently as she could, she made her way towards the woods, securing the Dauphin to her chest with strips of fabric ripped from her dress. Soon enough they’d have to run…

 

 


	3. Isabelle in Trouble

A gang of soldiers catches up with her eventually. The leader takes the baby, setting him aside carefully, and states that while the Dauphin is needed alive and unscathed she, however, is fair game.

Her knees hit the ground as one of the soldiers slaps her, slicing open her lower lip.

The soldier licks his own lips at the sight before him, wrapping her long red braid around his hand, using it to pull her up. He slaps her, again and again, making a sign at his companions to join him.

Izabelle forces herself not to panic. She doesn’t know where the blows are coming from anymore, but a beating is nothing new to her. She knows it is meant to keep her obedient.

One of the soldiers starts to rip at her clothing, one sleeve completely gone and the top of her corset showing beneath her dress. She reaches for his waist, taking advantage of his distraction to take his dagger. She slices at the hand keeping her in place and pulling her hair. Another soldier lunges at her and the blade cuts like butter across his neck. She doesn’t even blink when blood drops dirty her face. She doesn’t pause when the shock slows the men down breaking from the circle they had formed around her. 

A hand grabs her by the neck, pulling her back towards him and she slices his face across one eye and down to his chin.

The remaining man raises the alarm, calling more soldiers as she lunges for the Dauphin, securing his blanket to her chest. She runs into the woods throwing the dagger at the soldiers head, the blade penetrating his skull and buying her few precious moments. 


	4. To the rescue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musketeers find Izabelle and the Dauphin

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis trotted atop their horses, tracking the men that took the Dauphin. Aramis was monologuing at Athos, who made it a point to not listen as Aramis analyzed his marriage out loud.

 

Suddenly he pauses.”Do you hear that?” Athos just gives him a look. “No, seriously! It’s like…” he closes his eyes concentrating “humming and singing.”

 

“Yeah, I can hear it too” Porthos states as the sound becomes louder.

 

“Let us tie up the horses here and continue on foot. If we’ve found the soldiers we’ll need the element of surprise”

 

The men stalk towards the sound in unison, swords in their hands.

 

From behind the trees, they can see a stream, and, sitting, singing at the Dauphin is Izabelle.She looks straight at them and motions for them to stay where they are.

 

They do and quickly understand when armed men start to creep in from the other side.

 

Izabelle holds the wrapping containing the Dauphin close to her chest with one arm. Athos watches her eyes go unbearably cold, as her free hand pulls a sharpened branch from beneath her leg, stabbing the soldier lunging at her in the neck.

 

The other men run towards her as she lunges into the stream in the direction of the Musketeers.

 

Aramis helps her out.

 

“I don’t suppose you have an extra sword?” he nods no, giving the Dauphin a worried look.

 

“Rifle for baby?” He doesn’t hesitate to provide her with his musket rifle in exchange for the Dauphin, counting all fingers and toes to ensure he is all there.

 

The fight ensues, with Izabelle using the rifle as a fighting stick against swords and angry soldiers. In the end, the Musketeers are victorious.

 

“We need to move.” Isabelle says returning the rifle to Aramis “more will be coming.”

 

“How many?” Porthos sheaths his sword

 

“Too many for us to stay and wait for”

 

 

Athos takes in his wife. Her spine braid is a tangled mess, her cheekbone looks swollen and her lower lip sports a healing cut.

 

Her riding dress is torn at the top, showing the black corset that hugs the top of her breasts, one sleeve completely gone, the other on its way there; her neck has a bruise resembling a handprint; her skirts are nearly gone as well, showing great part of her well-toned legs, bruised and scrapped.

 

She’s a bruised and dirty mess but she is still the most alluring creature he has ever laid eyes upon. Against his own wishes he finds himself agreeing with D’artagnan: Next to her light, the Milady’s of the world are inexistent to him; And now that he’s finally in her presence again, and, that he knows she’s alive and - mostly - well, he can finally breathe again, releasing the breath he did not know he was holding. The fist strangling his heart, easing slightly.

 

“We need to find shelter” Athos states, taking his cloak and wrapping it tightly around Izabelle. His fingertips caressing her bangs and face absentmindedly.

 

“ I know somewhere we can go,” she says avoiding his eyes “somewhere safe.”

 


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a safe place... for some

They enter the village at twilight.

 

Izabelle, sitting in front of Athos, atop his horse, and holding the Dauphin directs them towards the blacksmith. Athos dismounts and assists Izabelle down as the baby starts to sniffle. Izabelle places him against her shoulder and shushes him, entering the ember lit establishment, tightening Athos’ cloak around her - musketeers at her heels.

 

“We’re closed.” The smithy keeps placing his tools away without looking up.

 

“Sanctuary is requested of you Iàcob McCormac. Will you ais the innocently persecuted or show them your door?” Izabelle looks intently at him.

 

“Lady Izabelle? Wha…”

 

She interrupts him “The vow Iàcob.”

 

The older man looks between her and the Musketeers. He sighs. “I Iàcob McCormac will provide sanctuary and shelter for those in need, running from unjust persecution. From this hour until you leave this holy ground, by your own free will, the protection of De Ke Kayres of Clan McGregor lays upon you. So mote it be.”

 

“So mote it be.” She repeats and motions for the Musketeers to do the same.

 

The Smithy motions for them to enter the rooms at the back, while he finishes closing shop.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

 

When Iácob, the smithy, comes to the back room he is not alone. He brings with him a giant of a man, Athos recognizes from his wedding: Izabelle’s grandfather.

 

“I can’t believe you told on me!” Izabelle pouts like a petulant child passing the baby into Aramis’ eager arms.

 

“He didn’t” the grandfather states, looking pointedly at her, and, before anyone can blink he has Athos by the collar, raising him slightly off the floor.

 

“What did I tell you would happen if you ever laid a hand on her?!” his eyes are murderous and everyone is trying to tear them apart.

 

“Grandpapa, will you stop behaving like a neanderthal? Athos didn’t do anything to me!”

 

“Well, he’s not exactly defending himself, is he lass?”

 

“I may not have done it but that does not make me any less responsible!”

 

Izabelle gives the Dauphin to Aramis and pries her grandfather’s big, scarred hands from Athos.

 

“We were attacked. They are after us, therefore we bequested sanctuary. Are you going to break the oath Iàcob made in the name of your house?” There is a pause. The silence is deafening. “I got caught on my own with the baby.”

 

“And where was your beloved husband?”

 

“Looking for me. Now… Play nice!” she takes the Dauphin from Aramis. “I’ll be at Lila’s.”

 

“Lila is at the house” Izabelle looks at the older man, confused, questions in her eery purple eyes. “Her husband had an unfortunate meeting with Monier’s men. He didn’t make it”

 

Athos can see Izabelle swallowing her tears “And the children?” sucking in her lower lip to prevent it from trembling, holding the Dauphin tighter to her chest and he longs to go to her, to comfort her. He doesn’t. 


	6. Home... of a kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made

Izabelle hops up the stairs, into her childhood bedroom where she finds Lila with her 6 month old twins.

The Dauphin starts sniffling again as she knocks.

“Lady Izabelle!” the other woman tries to hide her tears, “I did not know you were coming. I can have your quarters cleaned in…”

“Don’t be idiotic!” she interrupts the brunette “We won’t be staying long. And the room is yours for as long as you need it.”

Lila’s lower lip trembles and the other girl distracts her by placing the sniffling Dauphin in her arms. “I don’t suppose you know where I can find a wet-nurse for that little menace…”

Lila smiles at the younger girl and starts pulling at the strings of her dress.

“Yes… Well… I’ll be downstairs.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

She finds the men in what her grandfather likes to call the war room, but is in reality a study covered in maps and books. Athos and her grandfather are glowering at each other while Porthos and Aramis whisper at their backs.

“Wheres the Dauphin?” Aramis looks at her alarmed and her grandfather widens his eyes at the child’s identity.

Izabelle glares at Aramis. “He is getting exactly what he needs”

“There’s nothing the Dauphin needs I… I mean we, are unable to provide.”

Izabelle looks at him from top to bottom, slowly, appraisingly, and snarks “My dear Aramis, I’m quite sure you do not possess the right equipment.”

Porthos laughs.

Aramis skulks.

Athos Snorts.

Her grandfather looks amused at the exchange, before going back to glaring at Athos.

“Shall we get to business?” Izabelle asks looking around and the directly to her grandfather “Either make yourself useful or get lost grandpapa.” He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning against the table behind him.

“So,” Porthos starts “basically, we need a way past an army. And to enter Paris without anyone being the wiser.”

“Babies are noticeable” Izabelle adds “We’d need to be able to pass by those men with a baby and be invisible. They’ll be looking for a redhead with a baby.”

“Lady Izabelle,” they hear a voice call. ”The baby has been fed and put to sleep. Is there anything you may need before I retire?”

Izabelle goes to the door and peeks out. “You’re not a servant Lila, you’re a guest. To bed with you.” As she goes back to the musketeers her eyes met Athos’.

“They won’t be looking, however, for a young widow traveling with her children.”

“You want to involve Lila in this?”

“Only if she agrees grand-papa. Besides, given the circumstances a time in Paris would do her some good. I’ll speak with her tomorrow and we’ll plan accordingly.”

“As if she’ll ever say no to you.”

Izabelle gives him a pointed look as she turns to leave the room.

“And where is the young lady going?” grandfather asks using a mocking lordly voice.

She counts up with her fingers “Bath, food, bed… And not exactly in that order.”

“I’ll call Nan to draw you a bath”

“Pffff” she waves at him “I’ll draw myself a bath. And if you point out Ladies are not meant to draw their own baths I’ll start calling you ‘mother dearest’”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Athos enters the room with a platter of light foods - they seem to be the only thing to remain in Izabelle’s stomach -, to find his lovely wife submerged in a brass tub.

He waits for her to emerge and sets the platter in front of her using the edges of the tub as support.

She sneaks a look at him as she takes a piece of cheese and nibbles it, as if afraid he’s stop her, her body under the surface of the steamy water almost to the chin.

His wife. The puzzle that kept on puzzling. Capable of allowing him lewd control over her body in front of the king, but, still as shy as a black pearl whenever they found themselves alone.

“Are you getting in?” she mumbles avoiding his eyes , which widen in surprise. He swallows dryly and his hands go to his leather jacket unbuttoning it.

Dear Reader, he did.


End file.
